A Nervous Romantic
by Beruani
Summary: Annie slowly walked out of her room, her face flushed with pink. As soon as Bertholdt laid his eyes on her, his heart almost stopped, his cheeks growing rosy red and his palms growing moist with sweat. He covered his mouth and looked to the ground and then back at the blonde woman. Beruani, Romance, Fluff, rated T.
1. Stolen Cookies

**I hope you guys enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character for Shingeki no Kyojin**

XxX

A Nervous Romantic

Chapter 1: Stolen Cookies

Bertholdt Fubar was an average shy nervous man living in an apartment building with his two best friends Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart. As the oven dinged as a sign of whatever was in it was ready, Bertholdt opened the oven and pulled out a tray of freshly baked cookies with his strawberry pattern oven mittens that Annie had given him as a gift for his last birthday. He placed the tray on the counter, near the window for it to cool off. He sighed softly as a cool slow breeze made its way into the kitchen's window, allowing the scent of warm cookies to spread throughout the apartment. _'It's a good day today'_ Bertholdt thought as he looked out the window, the light blue sky being a comfort to his green eyes. He watched the slow puffy clouds make its way across the sky, birds were flying south in a perfect V shape. Bertholdt enjoyed looking at nature; it calmed his nerves and helped him to relax when he needed to. If he was ever stressed, he'll grab a book from his bookcase, head to the park and find the tallest tree to sit under.

"Ah~ Yes..." Bertholdt sighed softly again as another calm breeze came through. After the breeze went down, he looked down at his tray of cookies and noticed that one went missing.

"Huh..?" Bertholdt stared at the tray and heard some munching behind him. He turned to look and there was his best friend, Reiner, eating one of his cookies. "R-Reiner!" He yelled.

"What?" The blond hair, golden eyes man asked.

"What are you doing?!" He approached Reiner, smacking the cookie from his hands. It fell to the ground and Bertholdt went to pick it up.

"Hey!" Reiner whined.

"Reiner, you know not to touch these cookies. I can't believe you..." Bertholdt examined the bitten cookie; it has a few small hairs on it and dirt from having fallen on the ground.

"I was hungry, Bert" The blonde man pouted.

"Well, you can just make something for yourself because those cookies aren't yours"

"Come on, Bert-Annie?!" The tall dark haired man turned around to see a short blonde haired girl crouching near the counters and grabbing the cookies one by one and placing it in zip lock bag.

"An-Annie!" Bertholdt instantly turned red after catching sight of the blonde girl. She stared at Bertholdt and Reiner with her big blue eyes, holding the bag of cookies tightly to her chest. As soon as Bertholdt took a step towards her, she glared at him. Bertholdt couldn't help but find her so adorable, it made him weak in his knees and red as an apple. "Annie, can you give them back?" He asked politely.

"No." She quickly said, stuffing the bag of cookies in her shirt, and dashing right past a stunned Bertholdt and a smirking Reiner.

"Good job!" Reiner high fives Annie as they leave the kitchen, leaving a furiously blushing Bertholdt behind. He held his face in his hands and couched down to the ground. His skin was so hot to the point where it could melt and his stress meter was off the charts. He just couldn't believe he caught sight of it. It was light blue with cute little dark blue poka-dots on it and it was driving him insane.

"I can't believe I caught sight of her bra..." Bertholdt mumbled, wanting to disappear right in this spot.

XxX


	2. The Date

**This chapter was really fun to write! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character for Shingeki no Kyojin**

XxX

A Nervous Romantic

Chapter 2: The Date

Later that day, Bertholdt walked in on Annie and Reiner watching a comedy movie together. Reiner had his arm above the spot where Annie was sitting at and was laughing heartedly at the movie. Annie stared at the screen, a small smile gracing her face. Bertholdt decides to join them, sitting right next to Annie. The blond man turned his head to look at the slightly tanned man, and his expression... wasn't that happy.

"Are you mad at us, Bert?" Reiner asked, wondering if it was his and Annie's plan to steal his cookies made him upset. Bertholdt glanced at his friend and then back at the TV. He rests his elbow on the couch's arm and rests his head on his hands. Bertholdt wasn't really in the mood to talk to his "traitor" friends. He can't believe they actually planned to steal his cookies. "Beeeert~" Reiner called again. He sat forward to look at him better, a smirk on his lips. "Beeeeeert~"

"What do you think, Reiner?" Bertholdt snapped, turning to look at his best friend "You know those cookies weren't yours but you and Annie still went and stole some. Now I have to re-bake them..." Bertholdt sighed.

"What are they for anyway?" Reiner's question caused Bertholdt to glow red, a blush spreading across his cheeks and to his ears. He shot a quick look at Annie. Even though it seemed she wasn't interested in their conversation, Annie was clearly listening to every word being said.

"W-well..." He mumbled softly "It's kind of-"

"Hey" Annie interrupted Bertholdt. She looked at Reiner and then at her tan-skinned friend "I forgot to tell you guys something."

"What?" Reiner asked.

She sat up from the couch, brushing the hair from her face to the back of her ear. "A guy from my class... asked me out on a date tonight."

"Wow, Annie, finally somebody had the guts to ask you out" The blonde man grinned at Annie, earning a glare from her.

"What does that mean...?"

"Well..." Reiner shrugged "You always gave off that scary vibe so guys wouldn't want to approach you. Guys will always want a girl with a cute vibe. It just makes them more approachable."

Annie frowned at Reiner, giving him a hard punch to the shoulder. Reiner grunted in pain, holding his shoulder and rubbing the pain away. "Since I have a 'scary vibe' and he still approached me, doesn't that mean he must really have a crush on me?"

"That or he's completely insane" Reiner laughed, earning another punch from Annie. "Agh... You really need to stop with those punches, Annie. That's not how to win a man's heart..." He rubbed his shoulder and sighed "What do you think about this, Bert?"

Bertholdt couldn't really believe his ears. Annie? Going on a date? With who? Some random guy that she met during class? Bertholdt couldn't accept this. He didn't want to accept this. The sight of Annie going for another man is the most horrific thing that can happen to him. "Bert...?" Reiner called his name again and Bertholdt looked at him and then at Annie. He shook his head at her, a frown on his face. "No... I don't think it's safe"

"Hm? Safe? She just got asked out; she's not joining the army or something"

"Yes but how are you sure you can trust him, Annie? He could be using you or something. I just feel like it's not safe" Bertholdt sighed. He knew he wasn't being fair but he doesn't want Annie going on this date and possibly being taken from him.

"Bert, I believe Annie can handle herself. She's not weak or anything like that.

It's just a date and if she doesn't like the guy, she can never go out with him again" Reiner smiled softly at Bertholdt, hoping to convince him that it's a good idea for her to go but his tanned friend shook his head.

"No, I-"

"Basically, Bertholdt..." Annie spoke up, turning to look at Bertholdt. "The only reason why a guy would date me is only to use me. Is that what you're saying?" Annie frowned at him, her eyes remaining on her now-becoming-nervous friend.

"N-no-of course not" Bertholdt mumbled while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

The blonde woman looked at him for a bit before sighing and standing up from her seat. She brushed the hair out of her face and spoke "I understand, Bertholdt. A guy would never ask out someone like me unless he's using me, I get it"

"Annie, you know-" Reiner tries to speak up but was instantly shut down.

"I'm going to go find something to wear" And with that, Annie walked away and went in her room. Bertholdt flinched as she shut her bedroom door harshly, earning a disappointed look from Reiner.

"You should've been clearer and told her the real reason why you didn't want her to go"

Bertholdt covered his face with his palms and sighed "it's harder than you think"

XxX

Time had gone by and the sky grew dark as the sun sets. The moon and the stars became more apparent and the street lights began flickering on. Down at the apartment of Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie, Annie had already picked out the clothes for her date. She put on the clothes she picked and reached for these 4 inch heels by her bedside. Annie couldn't help but be excited. A guy finally asked her out. Not that she has been asked out before but guys have tended to hit on her not because they actually like her but because they want some easy girl to take. This time, finally, a guy asked her out because he actually likes her. She could remember his reaction clearly. The professor had just dismissed them and she was packing her notebook in her bag and suddenly, she was approached by this man who was slightly taller than her with black hair and blue eyes and his face was flushed with pink. She asked him what did he want and he nervously replied "I-I want to take you out on a date..." Annie was confused at first but as soon as he explained himself, Annie said yes. Besides, it wouldn't hurt just to go on one date. That's why there's no way Bertholdt is right. She's sure he's not using her.

A knock came from Annie's door and then it opened. It was Reiner and a smile grew on his face as he looked at Annie. "What a nice outfit, Annie."

"Would it kill you to wait for my answer before you open my door? I could've been naked..." Annie sighed putting on her heels.

"Well, it's not like I find you attractive" Reiner approached her with his hands on his hips. Annie just looked at him and continued to get ready for her date. "You're not really my type" He laughed.

"Whatever. Are you here to annoy me or do you actually have something to say?"

"Well..." Reiner sat down next to Annie, he scratched his head and sighed "I'm sure you know that Bert didn't mean any of that, right?"

Annie shrugged "I don't know"

"He didn't. It's just that sometimes when Bert says things he says it in a different way than what he meant. He's just worried about you and he doesn't want you to get hurt"

"He does realize that I'm a grown woman and not a little kid, right?" Annie asked.

"Yeah probably"

The blonde woman got up from her bed and grabbed the make up bag off her drawer

"It's okay. I'll be fine" she softly smiled.

XxX

Bertholdt felt horrible after making Annie upset. He leaned on the front door of the apartment room, collecting his thoughts. He planned on apologizing to Annie and telling her that he was just worried. Even though that's not what he really wants to say. Bertholdt found himself to be a coward. Why can't he just tell Annie how he feels? Is he really that afraid of rejection? He sighed softly and folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey Bert!" Reiner walked out of Annie's room with a smirk on his face. "Check out our Annie, huh?"

Annie slowly walked out of her room, her face flushed with pink. As soon as Bertholdt laid his eyes on her, his heart almost stopped, his cheeks growing rosy red and his palms growing moist with sweat. He covered his mouth and looked to the ground and then back at the blonde woman. She was wearing a short black skirt with a white short sleeve blouse tucked at the bottom. She was wearing these high heeled black shoes and her black coat and purse was hanging on her arm. Annie's lips were painted with red lipstick, her eyes framed by her long mascara coated eyelashes. She looked so beautiful and Bertholdt wanted to hurt himself for not even trying to stop her from going on this date. Jealousy grew in his heart as he imagined her on a date with another man other than him. Was he really just going to stand there and allow her to walk away from him?

"You look beautiful, Annie." Bertholdt smiled softly at Annie and she returned the smile. "And I'm sorry for before. I wasn't trying to insult you or anything like that"

"I understand" She nodded "And thank you" Annie threw her purse to Reiner and quickly put on her coat. She grabbed back her purse and walked towards the front door, her high heels clacking against the wooden floor. "Okay, I'm going"

"Good luck, Annie. You better not come back tonight" Reiner smirked, earning a blush from Annie. She held her bag close to her and waved at Bertholdt before walking out the door he opened for her. Bertholdt waved at her and closed the door, leaving his hands on the doorknob. "Well" Reiner pats him on the back "You should've stopped her" Bertholdt stayed quiet. He'd agreed with Reiner in his thoughts, upset at himself for not stopping Annie. He wished he wasn't such a wimp and that he can be more confident in himself. Maybe... Bertholdt looked at Reiner, he was busy texting someone on his phone. Maybe if he was like Reiner, Annie would like him. Annie deserves a man like Reiner and not a man like himself.

"Hey Reiner..." Bertholdt turned to look at Reiner "If you were in my position, what would you do?"

He looked up from his phone, his eyes glancing towards the ceiling in thought. "Hmm... Well, I would go after her, confess my love to her and stop her from going on this date, you know?"

Bertholdt smiled sadly at his best friend "Where do you get this confidence from? Is it really that easy for you?"

Reiner laughed "No way! Confessing is hard for everyone, even for me." He placed a hand on Bertholdt's shoulder and smiled at him "Look, go stop her. I know you want to. So go." He began pushing him towards the door. Reiner reached for Bertholdt's coat and pulled it off the coat rack. "Rein-H-Hey..." Bertholdt's coat landed in his arms. "Reiner!"

"Trust me, Bert. If this date goes well, you would regret not going after her. It's better to try then to not try, you know?" Reiner was right. It was better to try then to not try. Bertholdt is sure that if this date does work out then he loses Annie. And he doesn't want to lose Annie without even trying. He nodded at Reiner, earning a smirk from him. He quickly put on his jacket and grabbed the house keys from the end table next to the front door. He gave Reiner a final look before opening the door. He smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Bertholdt couldn't help but return the smile before leaving to find Annie. As soon as Bertholdt closed the door, Reiner got a call from his cell. He made a soft smile at who was calling and answered it. "Christa. Hey, what's up?" He walked to one of the windows of the apartment, admiring the night sky. "I'm doing good... You know, just playing Cupid" He chuckles.

XxX

Bertholdt felt stupid for going after Annie because he had no idea where she could've gone. She never told them where the date was and he cursed himself for not asking. Bertholdt had to use his brain for this and the most logical place to go on a date would be in town, probably at a restaurant or something. If he was taking Annie on a date, that's where he'll take her. Bertholdt blew on his hands to warm them up; the condensation leaving his mouth was carried away by the cold breeze. He had to hurry and find Annie. He just wasn't ready to lose her.

He searched the town near their neighborhood. It was full of people doing their shopping and families getting ready for the holidays. Couples were on the street as well, smiling at each other as they hold hands. Bertholdt began searching the restaurants, walking in and describing Annie to the staff and asking if she came here. Most of them denied and some of them mixed up Annie with the wrong person. The tall man was beginning to lose hope. He should just give up. Annie probably wouldn't even look at him in that way. He was wasting his time and freezing his butt off for something that's probably not going to happen. He should've never listened to Reiner.

He sat down in one of the benches in town and sighed. He could really use a cup of tea right about now and be under a nice warm blanket. Bertholdt sighed again, this time shuddering at the bitter cold winds blowing through the streets of the town. Yeah, it was time to go home now. Bertholdt lost all hope and got up from the bench. He started to slowly walk away until he heard a jingle from one of shop doors and a woman's chuckle. He turned around and there was Annie stepping out of an antique shop with a man slightly taller than her and who was probably her date. Bertholdt panicked as he did not want Annie to know that he's here yet. He quickly ran into a nearest alleyway that held a cat meowing loudly at Bertholdt. He peeked over the corner and watched the two talked. The male seemed to enjoy being with Annie and Annie was actually smiling. It made him green with envy, red with anger, transparent as the nervous sweat running down his face. He felt like stepping out and stopping this date and shouting his love out to Annie... But he couldn't do that. How embarrassing would that be? Especially if Annie flat out denies him. The man made a joke which causes Annie to laugh again. The cat near Bertholdt made a sound that sounded like it was laughing as well.

"Was it really that funny, cat?" He frowned at the cat and turned back to look at them. The male with Annie seemed to have gotten a phone call; he excused himself and walked in the direction of where the alleyway was. Bertholdt moved deeper in the alleyway as the man stopped right in front of it, his back facing it. He answered the phone call and it seemed to be one of his friends.

"Hey, what's up? Yeah I'm on the date" He paused "Yeah, she's really beautiful.

She's an easy one to crack..."

_Easy one to crack...?_ Bertholdt thought, listening closely to the man.

He laughed "Yeah, she laughed at my lame jokes too. Yeah! This would be...

Probably number 5... Well, at least I'm ahead of you"

Bertholdt couldn't believe his ears. Was this really happening? He tightens his fist in anger and gritted his teeth.

"Well, yeah... Charles has like 8 already. I'm jealous..." He sighed as he turned his body to look at Annie "Hmph, I just can't wait until I get into the panties of this bitch. She seems that she's very good at-" The man met a cold painful fist to his face and he fell on his butt. The people around him gasped and stared at him. He held his now swollen cheek and looked at Bertholdt who was emerging from the alleyway. "What the hell's your problem!?" The man yelled and Bertholdt couldn't help but be even angrier.

"I don't know who you think you are... But you have no right to use my friend like that"

"And you have no right of punching me like that... Listen, you're a dude, right? Let's just make a deal. Let me score with her... And if you want, you can join too" Bertholdt sent a kick to his side and the man yelped in pain. Bertholdt never felt so angry in his whole life. Annie was looking forward to this date and this man was just using her? Bertholdt kneeled in front of the man and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"No you listen here, Jerk-"

"Bertholdt" He heard Annie's voice behind him call his name and let go of the man's collar. He turned around and there was Annie standing behind him.

"Annie, I-" She past by Bertholdt and held a hand out for her date. She helped him stand up and watched him dust himself off.

"Oh my God, Annie, I don't know why your friend attacked-" Her date was interrupted by a strong kick to the shin from Annie. He fell face forward and landed on his stomach, he tried to get up but failed. "W-why, Annie...?" He turned to look at her.

"I am strongly disappointed in you." She brushed her hair away from her face

"Consider this date over. Let's go, Bertholdt" Annie quickly grabbed Bertholdt's hand causing him to glow red. The onlookers discard the situation as a lover's quarrel and continued to go about their business. Annie walked through the crowds, hand in hand with a blushing Bertholdt. He was still angry at the whole situation but he couldn't help but become nervous. Annie was actually holding his hand.

As they exit out the town, Bertholdt couldn't help but feel a little worried because Annie hasn't spoken a word to him. She was still holding his hand and walking in front of him not even taking a glance at him. Bertholdt was about to call out to her but was interrupted by Annie.

"Bertholdt..." She stayed silent for a while before continuing "Your hands are sweaty"

Bertholdt pulled his hand away from Annie's and wiped it on his coat "I'm sorry!"

Annie looked at Bertholdt with a sad smile. "It's okay" She sighed and then looked to the side, not particularly staring at anything. "Geez... You were right, Bertholdt" Annie held her purse close to her, almost hugging it. "A guy won't truly date me unless it's for his own benefit"

He shook his head in denial "You know I didn't mean it like that. And-and..." He grabbed Annie by her shoulders and shook her slightly, his red cheeks that were colored by the cold spread around his face "I'm-I'm sure that there's a guy who really cares about you, Annie..."

She scoffed and mumbled "Don't you dare say that it's Reiner..."

Bertholdt shook his head "N-No... It's-uh... It's..." Here's his chance! Finally, a chance to confess his love to Annie. He suddenly felt very warm and his hands were growing moist. Annie made a confused look at him as his continued to stutter out words she couldn't understand. "S-s-s-see... Uh-uh... It's like-like..."

"Okay, I got it. It's a secret, right?" Annie smiled as she grabbed one of Bertholdt's hands off her shoulders and held it. "Let's go home. My feet hurt and I'm hungry. That cheap jerk didn't even take me out to dinner"

"Y-Yeah..." He blew his chance but it wasn't the last time. He's sure that he'll get another chance and this time have the confidence to confess. "Do you want me to make some dinner?"

"No, let's make Reiner do it and watch him suffer"

"You know he can only make breakfast meals..."

"That's why it'll be fun..."

XxX

When the two friends arrived home, they were greeted by a huge bear hug from

Reiner. Annie explained to him what happened and Reiner just shook his head in disappointment. "He doesn't know what a great girl he's missing out on" He said, patting Annie on the back. She scoffed and pushed past Reiner, walking to the couch and throwing herself on it. She took off her high heels by kicking them off and reached for the remote to turn the TV on. "Oh yeah. Since I had a crappy night, you make dinner today Reiner"

"You do know that I suck at making dinner...?" Reiner folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

The blonde woman chuckled "Well, now's a great time to learn. Besides you weren't the one who save me from that jerk"

The golden eyes man sighed and said not a word as he walked to the kitchen, leaving Bertholdt alone with Annie. He joined the small woman on the couch, knocking his shoes off his feet as well. Annie stared at her friend and as he glanced at her, she looked away. She was glad that he came to her rescue. Who knows what kind of intentions that man had for her? If Bertholdt never exposed him...

"Thank you, Bertholdt." She spoke, turning to look at him. "If you weren't there, I don't know what would've happened to me so... Thank you"

Bertholdt stayed silent for a while, his fingers were laced together as he gazed at her. She was really beautiful and couldn't help but smile and nod at her. He was made speechless at the fact that she had returned the smile. She left him with an image of her giving the most loving beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face. A look of relieve, trust, and hopefulness were all mixed in with that smile. Bertholdt's heart stopped and he held his chest to calm himself down. He made a big gulp and was prepared to speak until he heard a manly scream coming from the kitchen and then his name.

Annie started to laugh "This is why I wanted him to cook dinner tonight"

Bertholdt sighed and got up from the couch. "I hope he remembers that water and oil doesn't mix"

"He probably doesn't"

He sighed again "Reiner! Water and oil doesn't mix!" He yelled as he left to go help Reiner. He left Annie alone, leaving her to drown in her thoughts. She made a soft sigh and rests her head on the couch's arm. She couldn't believe her day today. And she got dress up so well just to date a jerk. He was a good actor though and she really believes he actually liked her. Annie frowned as she watched TV, she felt tears building up in her eyes but she wasn't going to cry. She refused to cry for him... But she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

XxX

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is even more enjoyable. Until next time! **


End file.
